Darkness Revealed
by Kuragari91
Summary: How can a girl feel that she's different from the rest? Can there be such things as youkais? Well, a girl that's seventeen will find out that answer.
1. Seventeen Going on Eighteen

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the creation of Inuyasha. I wish I did, but the makers deserve all the glory!**_

**Please review! I am new on this site and I would really appriciate it! Thanks!  
**_**

* * *

**_

**Darkness Revealed**

Have you ever wondered if the tales of witches and wizards are real? What about unicorns, dragons, or other magical creatures, can they really exist? Well, that was my question, and I have the answer. But, I will not just give it to you the easy way, no! I want to tell you how I figured it out!

Forgive my rudeness; I forgot to tell you my name. It is Shadow Kiromaga. I am now nineteen, but this story isn't about me now, it's how the past has created my greatly appreciated future. Well, for starters, I have dark brown hair with hazel eyes that change as much as rich people do with special occasion outfits, which they change almost every hour. I am very short, 5'4" to be exact. I call myself fat, but my friends' say I'm not, so I'll go with their reasoning's. So, that's enough about my appearance, I shall now tell my story of how "Darkness Revealed" itself to me. Oh, and I shall start this story from the day before my eighteenth birthday.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Seventeen Going On Eighteen**

"Shade! Come on! We're going to be late!" My little brother Robby shouted as he ran to me and the mob of students surrounding me. He bounded up from behind me and tugged at my shirt.

"What?" I said, turning to his hobbit size body. He was seven years younger than me.

"Mom said to be home on time today! You know why!" He shouted in pure happiness. He loves to see me smile while he sang to me on my birthday, along with my mom. My mom always told Robby he had a terrific voice, which let me say, was a lie, but I understand why she said it. I had no father since Robby was born. I know I should be all sad, and I am, don't get me wrong, but I have forgotten all about him.

So I told my friends I had to depart and while I took Robby's hand and started to walk away, my friends shouted, "Happy Birthday!" I had thought they all had forgotten, stupid I know. I ran to them, gave them all hugs, and told them I'd see them on Monday. They said they'd give me my presents then, but back then, I didn't know they were lying. The next day, my mom was planning on throwing me a surprise birthday party, but the bad thing is, I wouldn't be there for it.

Robby almost tore my arm off heading home. He was so happy, which made me happy. I walked home with him, not because I don't have my driver's license, but because he and I need the exercise, not like I don't need the practice of driving either. So, we finally arrived at our house, my arm throbbing. We walked in and dropped off our backpacks by the door where we took off our shoes. My mom came running in the room with flour all over her face, but none on her hands. She must have forgotten about her face, which made me smile.

"Hey sweetie! How was your day?" My mom said, kissing Robby on the cheek. Robby started talking, but always lost us after a few seconds of talking. He would actually continue to talk as he walked into the room and closed his door. My mom and I laughed.

"So, did you have a good birthday?" Mom inquired.

"Yeah! My friends acted like they forgot all day, but they all surprised me by shouting it to me as I was about to leave. Wow, they sure got me!" I said, slipping off my jacket and I put it in the coat holder.

"Wow! That must have surprise you!" My mom said, kissing me on the cheek. I looked so much like my mom, it's as if you look through a mirror. She had beautiful eyes and a great cheek bone. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!

"Yeah it did! So, what's for dinner?" I questioned, knowing cake with ice cream was for dessert.

"Well, I thought, since it's your birthday and all, that I'd make your favorite, my homeade pizza. Oh, and don't forget the fries!" My mom said in excitement. A _huge_ smile was slapped on my face. My mother knew me too much!

"Wow! This day is phenomenal! Thanks mom!" I said, hugging her. She returned the hug. She told me afterward to go to my room and study, for exams were coming up.

That night, I had the best birthday meal and the most perfect dessert a now eighteen year old girl could have. I felt like I was the happiest person in the world at that moment, and I think I was right!

The next day, Cheri, my best friend, came and took me out birthday shopping with some money she gave me. We went to all sorts of stores! Afterward, she took me to the bowling alley. That was a blast, but I felt something was missing from the day after my birthday, when it hit me! I forgot that on each day after my birthday, I would visit the old warehouse I had always gone to with my dad.

"Hey Cheri, can we go to the warehouse?" I politely asked. She seemed shocked.

"You still do that? Uh, sure, but let's not make it too long. We have to do something with my mom today, so I told her you can help out since you'd be with me." Cheri suspiciously said.

"Okay. I just want to see how it is." I answered.

So we arrived at the warehouse, which was as I remembered. It was a sanctuary for me when I was sad or angry at the world. I felt as though dad resided here, which is silly. I walked into the warehouse and felt a strange chill blow through me. A flash of purplish-pink light that struck the warehouse and I jumped in shock. I abruptly turned to Cheri's screaming voice, but nothing stood where the screaming was coming from.

"Cheri? Cheri!" I shouted in panic. But I got no answer! What had happened? What was that light all about? I walked to the door of the warehouse, which was appallingly closed! I opened the door to find, not a grassy road, but a meadow! Where was I? What happened?


	2. Where Am I?

**Chapter 2: Where Am I?**

"Cheri! Where are you?" I called out. I walked through grass that seriously needed cutting, big time! I came up to trees and decided to go into this forest-like place. After about an hour of calling out, my throat got soar, so I just kept on walking. What seemed like after forever, I came upon a road. The road wasn't made of concrete, not even rocks! It was a dirt road like way back in the time.

_ What happened? What's with the scenery? Where am I?_, I thought to myself. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes nearby, and for some reason, this place, wherever the hell I was, did not feel safe at all. Out of the bushes jumped a very large rabbit. I know it sounds funny, but this rabbit was huge! It had foam coming from its mouth and tried to attack me. Right before it attacked, some kind of other thing jumped out in front of me.  
No, it wasn't a _thing_, it was a human. But this was no ordinary human! It was male. He pulled out a sword and with one swipe; the ferocious rabbit was torn into smithereens. The man turned around, sword still up. For some odd reason, I just fell to the ground on my knees and screamed.

You won't believe this, but out of the woods, jumped a girl my age, what seemed like a little boy and a cat, a monk, and another woman.

"Inuyasha! Don't frighten her!" The girl my age shouted. I sat with my head in my hands crying. The man squatted down to my level.

"I'm sorry! Don't cry! I didn't mean to scare you." The man sympathized. I wiped my tears away with my arms and looked up at the man. This was no ordinary man, like I would know anyway. This guy had white hair, which I know some men do, but he had EARS! Once I saw his ears, my face turned soft, like every time I saw a puppy.

"How cute!" I squealed, and I reached out for the man's ears. Right before I touched them, he hit my hands away.

"Hey!" I grouched. The man stood up and turned to the approaching people.

"She's just like you, Kagome. She tried touching my ears! That's not acceptable! Maybe she's a spy of Naraku! Let me kill her!" The man turned to me. I stood up with a terrified look on my face.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" The girl my age yelled. And to my surprise, the man slammed face down into the ground, just like a dog, but a lot less graceful. I couldn't help but laugh. The other people caught up to me. I saw that the cat-like animal had TWO tails! TWO! Not one, but TWO! And the small boy was no BOY!

"What the hell!" I pronounced loudly. All grew quite and the group looked to her.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha scared you. We are not your enemies." The girl my age spoke.

"Then if we aren't her enemies, who's for certain she's not one of ours?" Inuyasha barked.

"Hey! I don't know where the hell I am!" I couldn't stand that guy anymore. He was more arrogant that my deceased father. The guy called Inuyasha looked at me shockingly.

"What do you mean?" The other woman asked. The cat-like _thing_ rubbed up against my legs and meowed.

"I mean that I don't know where I am. One minute, I was in the Warehouse, and the next, I was here." I explained, but not in full detail. I couldn't understand this one bit. But once I said what I did, all of the people, if that's what some were, looked toward each other. The girl turned her attention back to me.

"What year were you born?" The girl asked.

"1989, why?" I questioned.

"Well, this isn't 2005. It's a long time before that. It's a feudal era in Japan." The girl replied. I nearly fainted. The monk caught me though.

"Oh my! This is a huge shock to her." The monk inferred.

"Well, I would think so Miroku; since she's not from our time and that she's near Kagome's age." Inuyasha assumed.

"How do you know those things?" The fox-like kid asked.

"Well, her clothes are weird, and she's young by the smell of her, so she's not from this time." Inuyasha clarified. From that point on, I couldn't remember anything, but mainly darkness.

* * *

I woke to find myself in a hut-like place. I was not on a comfy bed, but a floor. As a matter of fact, I lay right beside a woman boiling something in a cauldron. I shot up off the floor and backed up against the wall.

"Ah, you have awakened. Do thou think I will harm thee? Then thou are wrong." The old woman retorted. I loosened up, but once I did, the man named Inuyasha came running into the building.

"Kaede? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked in a rush of words.

"Aye. The lass did no harm." The old woman answered. Inuyasha looked at me against the wall and shook his head.

"As if this old hag would hurt a fly." Inuyasha snarled. I sneered at him and walked over to the woman.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be frightened, it's just…" But Kaede held up her hands for silence.

"Aye. I know. Kagome went through the same ideal fate. Poor girl. You have a lot of getting used to this place on your part." Kaede expressed.

"But, why can't I go home?" I was starting to get worried.

"Well, ye yourself said ye don't know how ye got here, correct?" Kaede asked; she was wiser than anyone I had ever met. I sighed and tears started to fill my eyes, but just then, Kagome walked through the doors. I leapt up and held onto her for dear life.

"Oh, Shadow. What's the matter?" She asked, sympathetically.

"I want to go home!" I cried, tears spilling out of control.

"Aww." Kagome said eyes full of understanding. She sat me down and fetched me some water.

_How am I supposed to get home? Am I able to live here? Why am I here?_, I asked myself; but which of those answers could I find out?


End file.
